


平行宇宙四部曲-第四宇宙

by mumu12221



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumu12221/pseuds/mumu12221
Summary: 源自正規二輯的平行宇宙設定第四宇宙角色:金容仙-搖滾歌手文星伊-娛樂公司CEO(ABO)
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 12





	平行宇宙四部曲-第四宇宙

「為什麼又讓那種爛記者來訪問我？」女子憤怒的摔門走進辦公室，這火爆的氣質與她的工作十分合適。

一個搖滾歌手。

門板的巨響以及女人的怒吼，並沒有使辦公桌後的那人嚇到，甚至連將頭抬起都沒有。

「又怎麼啦？」對這種情況她已經習以為常，撇了對方一眼後便又將視線轉回桌面上的文件。

「又在問爛問題了！問我是不是跟妳有一腿。」煩躁的揉了揉半粉半黑的頭髮，熟練的走到一旁的酒櫃裡拿出一瓶威士忌，「他不是應該要問我有關新專輯的內容嗎？媽的是在搞什麼鬼！」

「那妳怎麼回答？」

自己明明氣得半死，對方卻一副不在乎的態度，讓女人十分不悅；走到辦公桌旁將文件全數掃至地上，並坐上被她清出來的那塊空曠。

此行為如期引來辦公椅上那人的不滿，抬起頭來皺眉看著桌上的人，「金容仙，妳在做什麼？」

「讓妳聽我講話啊！」她說的理所當然，用拇指挑開瓶塞喝了一口，抓住對方的臉頰，低下頭將酒液全數渡過去，對方沒有反抗的吞了下去。

「我有在聽。」

「妳根本沒打算理我！文星伊，妳女朋友在生氣，妳就不會哄一下嗎！」金容仙一邊說一邊搥打著文星伊的肩膀，但打沒幾下便被抓住手腕，手上的酒瓶也被奪走放到一旁。

「我問妳是怎麼回答的！」被這麼一鬧，文星伊也不悅的加重了語氣，見金容仙沒說話，心情又更加憤怒了一些，「沒回答嗎？還是說沒有？妳怎麼就不告訴他們，我們在交往的事實？」

「妳懂什麼！」金容仙甩開那握痛她的手，「妳倒是無所謂，但我可就不一樣了！我是公眾人物！」

「我不懂什麼？妳想出道、出專輯，我就賣掉所有身家，幫妳開了這間公司；妳說剛出道，最好不要惹出緋聞，我就得藏著抑著，不能跟妳在外頭約會；我跟妳至少求婚三次了，妳總是說還想繼續玩音樂，還不想被綁住，我也忍了。妳現在卻說我不懂？」兩人交往已經快十年，對於金容仙橫衝直撞的個性，文星伊總是安靜的在背後支撐和保護著她，但漸漸的對這樣的情況感到無力了。

文星伊從辦公桌的抽屜拿出一個小盒子，打開後放在金容仙旁邊，這是她被拒絕三次的戒指，「最後一次問妳了。金容仙，妳願意嫁給我嗎？」

「最後一次是什麼意思。」她嚇到了，以往文星伊都會哄哄她的，這次居然反應如此大。

「我累了，我不知道要等妳等到什麼時候。」文星伊難受的低下頭，將頭貼在金容仙的腿上，「我是真的很愛妳，妳知道吧？」

「嗯。」她摸著文星伊的頭，文星伊從來沒有對她抱怨過這些，沒想到她是如此的痛苦，「我也很愛妳。」

「是嗎？我感受不到了。」文星伊抬頭與金容仙對視，眼角帶著淚光，「所以呢？接受嗎？」

「我……真的不知道。」她避開了文星伊的視線，「我害怕。」

「害怕什麼？我？」

「不是的！」金容仙慌忙的搖頭，「我想跟妳結婚，真的！我只是害怕語論。」

「alpha和omega結婚，有什麼問題嗎？」

「不是這個……，我怕會有人說，我是為了成名才攀上妳的。」

文星伊聽聞後站起身，將顫抖的金容仙攬進懷裡，「別怕，我會幫妳擋下的。就照實說，我公司就是為了妳才開的就好；不管用什麼辦法，我都不會讓惡評傷害到妳。嗯？」

金容仙推開抱著她的文星伊，拿起一邊的戒指盒塞到對方手裡並伸出手，「那就幫我戴上吧！」

文星伊抹去自己的淚水，幫她戴上戒指後，向前也吻去了金容仙的眼淚，並偷偷的按下桌上的按鈕，門 “喀” 一聲的被鎖上。

「形式上妳是文太太了，那現在得來處理物理上的。」文星伊一邊吻著金容仙，一邊將她放倒在桌面上，手偷偷伸至對方後頸撕去抑制貼。

「文星伊！這裡是辦公室！」金容仙察覺對方的意圖，吃驚的想要掙脫。

「沒事，我鎖門了。」文星伊鬆開領帶將金容仙的雙手舉過頭綁住，並拉過她的腿，使她離自己更近些，「只是隔音不太好，妳不要太大聲。」

辦公室外有一個秘書，除此之外就沒人了。

文星伊按下一旁的電話，「麻煩妳幫我輝人去那拿新曲。」

「這下不擔心了吧？」ceo一面說一面放出信息素，用褲子隆起的部分蹭了蹭omega的下體，「我們沒在辦公室試過呢，刺激嗎？」

「星……吶…，不能回家嗎？」本來聲音具有爆發力的主唱，因為信息素的影響聲音變得柔軟。

「好，就等回家吧！」文星伊十分乾脆的放開了她，向後坐回辦公椅上，但依舊持續的釋放信息素，吃趣的看著omega難受的模樣。

omega本能性的扭著腰，底褲上的濕黏炙熱和空氣中的薄荷味使人難受。

「那我先去樓下看看練習生的狀況。」文星伊說完還真的起身要走，在走到桌邊時馬上被金容仙叫住。

「別……別走。」omega用無辜的眼神看著愛人，「幫幫我。」

「幫妳解開手上的領帶？」

「不是！幫我……下面……」，金容仙的臉整個脹紅，說這些話太丟臉了。

「容，妳不說清楚的話，我可不知道妳要什麼喔！」文星伊的手在omega的腿根處游移著，刻意地不去碰到重點。

「星啊……拜託……，拜託妳…上…我…。」

一說出通關密語，alpha隨之撲了上去扯開omega的上衣，把玩著白皙的豐滿，並用舌頭輕輕地繞著凸起的紅點。

如雨點般的吻逐漸向下，omega期待著吻能盡快抵達她需要關懷的那處。

但文星伊卻選擇在褲頭處停下動作，解開了束縛住金容仙的領帶，「妳要什麼妳自己來吧！」

金容仙望著開腿坐在椅子上的alpha，在一起這麼久了，她怎麼會不懂文星伊的惡趣味呢？

這種時候，乖乖的安分配合是最好的選擇。

金容仙跪在地上，伸手解開alpha褲子上的皮帶與釦子，將褲子與內褲一同拉至腳踝，堅挺的碩大隨之彈出。

金容仙熟練地握著，由根部逐漸繞圓向上舔舐，再一口含住吞吐。

從上方角度看著擁有性感曲線的愛人，這如此情色模樣的文星伊，根本無法忍住抑制信息素，濃烈的薄荷味大量釋出，嚴重地影響金容仙的動作，香草奶油的甜味也跟著加入，將二人包圍在薄荷冰淇淋的香味之中。

「嗚……星……拜託」金容仙眼眶泛淚，抬頭懇求文星伊。

文星伊知道這是底線，她不捨再玩下去使得金容仙太難受；起身將她拉起放回辦公桌上，輕輕的為她脫下褲子打開雙腿，神秘的禁林呈現在眼前。

文星伊虔誠的單膝跪在下方，溫柔的吻上需要憐愛的那處，伸出小舌繞著洞口描繪形狀，品嘗著愛人的甜美。

「哈啊…嗯……」與下身的炙熱相比，alpha的舌頭溫度較低了些，微涼的觸感給金容仙酥麻的感受。

見甬道貌似足夠濕潤，alpha一次將兩隻手指送入，觀察對方沒有不適的反應後，才緩緩地開始抽動手指。

「嗯……咿……哈…星…」

omega的體內緊縮，緊絞著文星伊的手指，她知道……她渴望更多。

alpha扶著因忍耐而顫抖著的腺體對準omega的穴口，輕易的便送了進去，宛如是特地為她量身打造般合適。

「寶貝，妳要的是這個嗎？」alpha配合著低喘詢問，期間下身的動作依舊持續著。

「嗯……好舒服…星…吶……」omega已經無法維持正常的理智，空氣中的味道和身體的刺激都使得她瀕臨發狂。

文星伊本想將omega翻過身，從後面更加深入她；但她現在已經癱軟至無法站立，因此也只好作罷。

「星……我…要…要…」omega根本無法好好的將話說完，但憑長年累積的默契和自己對她身體的熟悉度，文星伊知道她即將到達頂點，更加用力的撞進最深處，將兩人同時一起帶上雲端。

腺體在omega體內成結，白濁的液體全數被送進最裡端，與晶瑩的濕潤混合，充滿了整個小腹。

成結的疼痛使得金容仙的意識瞬間被拉回，十指坎進文星伊白皙的背。

「啊……嘶……啊…不要！不要！」omega哭著扭動身體試圖掙脫，文星伊緊緊將她抱著，結卡的死緊，掙扎反倒會使疼痛加劇。

感受到金容仙的呼吸漸漸平復，alpha吻了下她的額頭，緩緩地將腺體退出，殊不知下一秒胸口被踹上一腳，讓她直直撞上後方的牆。

「文星伊！！誰準妳標記我的！！！！」金容仙恢復火爆的個性，拿起一旁的衣褲往文星伊扔去。

「妳啊！我不是說要讓妳變成物理上的文太太嗎！？」文星伊驚慌的閃躲著，她的omega生起氣來可嚇人的不得了，「我以為妳同意了欸！」

聽著辦公室裡的吵鬧聲，剛拿到新曲回來的秘書立馬決定去喝個下午茶，這情況她已經司空見慣了，一時半刻不會結束的。

她那冷冰冰的老闆近乎天下無敵，但偏偏有一個剋星……她的女友。

噢不……現在該說是妻子了。


End file.
